


50 Reasons for a Knight to Love A Princess and 50 Reasons for a Princess to Hate A Knight

by CaptainSunshine



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSunshine/pseuds/CaptainSunshine
Summary: Prompts came from Leopard-Prompts on tumblr!! (https://leopard-prompts.tumblr.com/)No tags cause im currenntly in editing mode will be back with them shortlyIt's not a well guarded secret Sir Pendergast the SIMP, the most accomplished knight in the kingdom and the leader of the Knights of the Zog Table, may or may not have a small, totally minor crush of the Princess. Like it's not big deal. Barely a thing. He totally doesn't daydream about her or anything. Definitely not. That would be unprofessional.Princess Tiabeanie Mariabeanie de la Rochambeaux Grunkwitz the Annoyed totally hates the lead guard of the Knights of the Zog Table. She despises the no-fun, goody-two shoes nerd with a passion. Why wouldn't she? Like yeah, he can occasionally be fun, and okay, maybe he isn't totally like the lamest, but like... uh... Shut up!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	50 Reasons for a Knight to Love A Princess and 50 Reasons for a Princess to Hate A Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a sucker for couples that like semi-hate each other but its really just because they hate dealing with their feelings

“Okay, so I know this looks reeeeeeally bad, but! And this is a very, very important but, I promise you that this is not at all what it looks like.”

“It looks like your trying to sneak back in.” Pendergast couldn’t help but smirk as he looked down at the girl below him. He had spotted her attempting to climb the tower wall, and was now peering down at her from a window. She had gotten to quite an impressive height of about two windows up. “-but according to you I _must_ be mistaken, so Princess why is it you’re scaling the walls this late at night?”

“Uuuuuh… Cleaning?” She asked, before giving a weak, jittery smile. He felt his chest give the slightest of tugs but brushed ~~(okay, maybe more like shoved)~~ it away to the back of his mind.

Pendergast couldn’t help but laugh at her meek excuse. _Cleaning_. That was about as likely as him losing an eye. “I’m sure your the King would love to hear you’ve taken such interest in the castle’s appearance.” He leaned out the window, and placed his head upon his fist.

Bean grumbled, and glared at the knight in training. “yeah , yeah laugh all you want Sir Kiss-Ass. Will you just help me up?” She reached up toward him, and made a grabbing motion with her hand. The expectant look in her eyes only lessened her chances of him helping her. There she was again, nothing but the King's spoiled brat of a daughter. Whatever he had seen before in that weak smile was nothing but an illusion. A basic trick all women used of men to try and use them. He rolled his eyes.

Tiabeanie Mariabeanie de la Rochambeaux Grunkwitz was not what he had expected the princess to be when he had first been sent to the castle to begin his training a few months ago. He had expected someone like the stories one would hear of the late queen Dagmar. A woman of beauty and grace and etiquette. Yet under him hung the stubborn and independent Princess "Bean".

“If you’re going to be so crass, I can always leave you-" He said as he started to head back to his menial task from before ~~(But of course not really though. This was actually Interesting).~~

“Wait! Please, don't leave me out here!” Bean cut him off before he could finish. Her tone was desperate. "It's dark and it's so fucking cold and I'm a lot more sober than when I started climbing this damn rock"

"You should have thought of that before you started to climb up the castle like a common thief." Pendergast was curious as to how she'd find her way out of this one. "You're lucky the night guards are... well... who they are because any solider with a quarter of competence would have spotted and shot you down by now."

"Pendergast!" She yells, voice full of anger. Her voice practically shakes the whole castle, "Don't you dare leave me hanging!" ~~_Literally._~~

He swung his head back out of the window to whisper-yell at her. "If you keep this up you're going to get us both in trouble," He had worked so hard for what he had. For being able to get here. " _princess._ " Her loud mouth would not ruin this for him.

Suddenly, all anger he felt was gone, as if it had drowned into the murky seas. Her wide, ocean eyes caught him off guard. The moon was shining through the clouds and all he could really see was the mystical reflection of light off of her snow white hair and big blue eyes. The anger radiates off of her as much as the soft moonlight. She looks like a creature of myth, a fairy after a child attempts to cheat their way out of a deal. Thinking of her like this can not be good for his health. He has to take a deep breath to clear his mind before he could continue to yell.

_Don't let her get into your head. She's just an idiot, hanging from a tower with a massive, injury inducing fall below. ~~Fuck, I have to help her don't I.~~_

"If you got yourself this far, what's stopping you from climbing the extra few stones it will take for you to reach the window so you can pull yourself in!"

"Fine! If you're gonna be such a fucking ass about it then move!" She whisper-yelled back.

"Whatever you say your majesty" He rolls his eyes, and this time he plans on leaving for good.

The whistle of the wind. The scratch of cloth and leather against stone. 

Before Bean can even scream he's hanging halfway out of the window, a stone hard grip on her right wrist. The rest of her is hanging, a massive drop below. 

"H-How d-did you-" 

"GRAB ONTO THE CASTLE NOW" Pendergast is struggling to hold onto her, his grip is weak and if he's not careful they'll both plummet to their deaths. 

She listens to his orders, and quickly they both squirm back in through the window. 

"I'm never doing that again." she can barely get the words out she's heaving so hard, "I... I think I need a drink."

"I as well." Pendergast muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> lets see if i can finish this bitch woot woot
> 
> i always see the authors complementing each other in their end notes in this tag. its fucking adorable and their all really really talented. go check them out!!


End file.
